User talk:Wormulon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Creatureboy11 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Creatureboy11 (Talk) 01:21, July 4, 2010 Incoming Transmission from (Neo-)Pepis Empire "We have recieved word that you came. Creatureboy11, Colonel Tanis, and I found a teleporter by an unknown race. We, and our planet, got copied to this gigaquadrant, which we will call the second Gigaquadrant." - Ms.Pepis Incoming Transmission "Uh... Admiral? I DO believe that your tech did not transfer, nor your homeworld. We shall temporarily give you permission to use our headquarters in Tanis." - Ms.Pepis Incoming Transmission from Pepis (Town) "Admiral Horlin, you seem to be the first non-peppypipe to reach this gigaquadrant that is setinent. It appears that this dimension is the same as our orgin gigaquadrant. You are allowed to start a new empire altogether here, or a division of the Delpha Coalition of Planets; as long as the division has ONLY ONE tie to the original DCP - being reigned by Emporer Wormulous II." - Creatureboy11 Reply Transmission from Ms.Pepis "I am glad you wish to colonize the parallel Milky Way. Remember the sector's only tie to the DCP is it's head ruler." - Ms.Pepis Incoming Transmission from PEP - 3 "Admiral Horlin. We wish to recieve a report of your colonization progress. Also, since we have the only teleporter to this universe, we think we are the head of it. Here are our desired rights: We set the percent of taxes sent to us; we designate planets that can not be colonized; and get the ability to be the largest empire in this gigaquadrant. If you agree to these rules, say yes on our interface (my talk page). If you do not, say no on it and we could work out a comprimise. If you agree, 1% of taxes will be ours. This only affects the second gigaquadrant." - Creatureboy11 Incoming Transmission from Pepis Empire "We already colonised 9 other systems." - Creatureboy11 (Out Of Character) Be sure to send an idea for my movie on mymovie blog. "We scanned using our SETI. No signs of other alien life forms." - Ms.Pepis "Scanning using lasers... No alien species from outside border. Space for 50 parsecs of Kindworlda: Safe" - Pepian Life Scanner New Transmission from Pepis Empire "My poor baby! My neice Nata has been abandoned on 'her' planet somehow. Every ship went, and we lost our portal. If only we could break Warp 3 (Reference to Exile) and rescue her, as well as bring her to this universe." - Ms.Pepis "Oh, thanks for saving my baby! That means more than if we ever got to Tier 3 as an empire." - Ms.Pepis Incoming Transmission from Taraur Emporium "You dare invade our territory? Helping these other invaders? We shall declare war on you until you flee our space. Extermination of Delpha Coalition of Planets in Gigaquadrant 2 has started!" - Taraur General Angry Transmission from The Taraur Emporium Really. WE have technology we only use in emergencies, but they are classified. Even IF you transferred, we have millions of cubic parsecs of space. Numbers is our strategy, along with power. Stay away from Taraur Space! - Taraur General We examined YOUR tech, and we are revealing classified technology one. We are closing off this galaxy by giant electrical pulses at the borders of it. - Taraur General Now, you may not know it, but we also could use propaganda against your precious allies. - Taraur General New Transmission from Pepis Empire Uh... we've been pushed to the capitol building. We might surrender. Actually, we're - SURRENDER, PEPIS! You too DCP! - Ms.Pepis How did you suddenly get these battlecruisers here? I thought the Taraur closed off the galaxy. Also, we only have 50 Pepians left. They even kidnapped Nata! - Creatureboy11 Well played, Admiral. You even made US fall for it. Thanks for rescuing many civilians. These men are still my empire's Xhodies, though. Launch Operation H'ostage '''O'f Nata Ending. Major bad news. The Taraur have found some Nanohorde, captured them, and let them loose on Kindworlda. - Creatureboy11 Incoming Transmission from Taraur Muahahah! We captured your robots the Nanohorde, and let them eat Kindworlda. Either surrender or the Second Gigaquadrant goes up in black! - Taraur General We calculated that, but as long as you are gone, we're fine. We even used classified weaponry two - moving our empire into your plane of existence. - Taraur General Fiction Tips Can you fix the links, please? - Creatureboy11 The fiction links like to Da Boyz go to fiction.wikia.com - not sporewiki - Creatureboy11 Incomnig Transmissions Incomnig Transmission from Creatureboy11 We are getting the semantic (taxon) mediawiki! - Creatureboy11 Incoming Transmission from Pepis Republic We have made something called the Democratic States of 939152 which will protect Universe 939152. We would love it if the DCP joined as member #2. - Creatureboy11 Gjigantrox Over Here I'm thinking of bringing the Gjigantrox into this universe, but with a twist. They'll be vicious and evil and possibly like to eat stuff, as the result of a science experiment gone awry. If it's OK with Techno, they'll join the Lorons. Do you think that's a good idea? [[User:Maxi6|'''Maxi6]]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 13:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll get to work on it, then! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 13:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Gjigantrox Eats Pepis In order to keep an alliance, Pepis and Gjigantrox decided that for 500 Pepis, 5 will be sent to them as supper. - Creatureboy11 P.S. The blog for this is named after the Title The "True Gjigantrox", not the good ones from SporeWiki. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Wait. Good idea. Ok, but if they find out, it'll be the start of the 939152 War! - CB11 We've been discovered!!! - CB11 Well, I guess regular alignment is better than Good/Evil/Loron. Add This to your Talk Page Thanks for the quote. Great point-of-view. - CB11 Were you going to start the Taxon? - CB11 OK - CB11 Animalia The template is confusing more than helpful. See it for yourself. - CB11 Ok, see you tomarrow. - CB11 Techno Technobliterator is back on this wiki. Go and say welcome back! Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 18:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Go say welcome back please. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 19:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, fine. But she was going to leave wikis about Spore period. She said that her work was not appriciated. I convinced her to be at least here. Thanks for the welcome for Techno. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 20:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from Pepis Republic We were trying to solve that mystery for many years, ever since we invented telescopes and faintly saw Pepira's ring. Here is a history of our beliefs of their orgin: #The sun's rings were made as blessing from the Great Peppypipe #The sun was out of shape #A protoplanet crashed into the sun #A protoplanet was absorbed by the sun #What you said Thanks for the solution. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 20:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Work not appreciated My work to the mainspace is totally ignored, I asked for help 2 users where active and they sat around chatting about another wiki, on Spore. To me it just seemed unfair, then Lucario took it as an insult and blazed me then left. That, and I kinda feel left out. Best to talk here (unless the convo becomes too long), but I'm not sure I'm doing well at the wiki.--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 20:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from Pepis Republic DCP, not that it is of importance, what should we name the ancient planet that made my star's rings? Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 00:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Mapping Universe 939152 Can you start a map of known regions of universe 939152. The Taraur are on the opposite side of the galaxy as the teleporter. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 01:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'd want a local section with a minimap of Taraur space as well as a locater. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 01:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I want the ring to be called Pepias Repuia Ring (For Pepis Republic Ring). Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 01:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for going to make the map. This galaxy is a 2-armed barred spiral. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 01:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the map. I think it is great! We'll need people t locate their empires. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 02:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I put it on the main page for all to see. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 02:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Spore I am going to go on Spore right now; but I don't know what to make. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 11:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you! I'll work on that right away. First, I will make a remade me and Ms.Pepis. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 11:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I made pages for me and Ms.Pepis. I also started an adventure where you are Ms.Pepis. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 11:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I am going to publish it by the end of the day. If I am lucky, noon EST. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 11:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, scratch that. I got it done. It is a 3 act adventure because the Taraur do it swift and quickly. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 12:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Arms of Universe 939152 I think I should name Universe 939152's arms. *Where the Pepis Live - Maiden Arm *Where the Taraur live - Demonic Arm *Left Split in Demonic Arm - Junior (Sub)Arm *Part of Demonic arm south of Maiden Arm - Hellish (Sub)Arm Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 21:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Hellish arm is being renamed by maxi6 on my command. About the chi, I found a site for myself called http://chielement.forumotion.com/ . I felt that I made a chi ball! Also, when I feel like chi is pooling in my hands, my fingertips prickle. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 00:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) How cool. I'm watching the first vid now. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 00:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Wait, can you bend stuff? Like water? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I have to try that! Do you reach out to it with your mind, like the Force? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 01:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wormy. Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 01:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC)